communityfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Bản mẫu:Danh sách mã ngôn ngữ
Các ngôn ngữ= * aa - tiếng Afar * ab - tiếng Abkhaz * ace - tiếng Aceh * af - tiếng Afrikaans * ak - tiếng Akan * aln - tiếng Gheg * am - tiếng Amhara * anp - tiếng Angika * ar - tiếng Ả Rập * arc - tiếng Aram * arn - tiếng Mapudungun * ary - tiếng Maġribi * arz - tiếng مصرى * as - tiếng অসমীয়া * av - tiếng Авар * avk - tiếng Kotava * ay - tiếng Aymar aru * az - tiếng Azərbaycanca * ba - tiếng Башҡортса * bat-smg - tiếng Žemaitėška * bcc - tiếng بلوچی مکرانی * bcl - tiếng Bikol Central * be - tiếng Беларуская * be-tarask - tiếng Беларуская (тарашкевіца) * be-x-old - tiếng Беларуская (тарашкевіца) * bg - tiếng Български * bh - tiếng भोजपुरी * bho - tiếng भोजपुरी * bi - tiếng Bislama * bjn - tiếng Bahasa Banjar * bm - tiếng Bamanankan * bn - tiếng বাংলা * bo - tiếng བོད་ཡིག * bpy - tiếng ইমার ঠার/বিষ্ণুপ্রিয়া মণিপুরী * bqi - tiếng بختياري * br - tiếng Brezhoneg * brh - tiếng Bráhuí * bs - tiếng Bosanski * bug - tiếng ᨅᨔ ᨕᨘᨁᨗ * bxr - tiếng Буряад * ca - tiếng Català * cbk-zam - tiếng Chavacano de Zamboanga * cdo - tiếng Mân Đông * ce - tiếng Нохчийн * ceb - tiếng Cebuano * ch - tiếng Chamoru * cho - tiếng Choctaw * chr - tiếng ᏣᎳᎩ * chy - tiếng Tsetsêhestâhese * ckb - tiếng کوردی * co - tiếng Corsu * cps - tiếng Capiceño * cr - tiếng Nēhiyawēwin / ᓀᐦᐃᔭᐍᐏᐣ * crh - tiếng Qırımtatarca * crh-cyrl - tiếng Къырымтатарджа (Кирилл) * crh-latn - tiếng Qırımtatarca (Latin) * cs - tiếng Česky * csb - tiếng Kaszëbsczi * cu - tiếng Словѣ́ньскъ / ⰔⰎⰑⰂⰡⰐⰠⰔⰍⰟ * cv - tiếng Чӑвашла * cy - tiếng Cymraeg * da - tiếng Dansk * de - tiếng Đức * diq - tiếng Zazaki * dsb - tiếng Dolnoserbski * dtp - tiếng Dusun Bundu-liwan * dv - tiếng ދިވެހިބަސް * dz - tiếng ཇོང་ཁ * ee - tiếng Eʋegbe * el - tiếng Ελληνικά * eml - tiếng Emilia-Romagnol * en - tiếng Anh * eo - tiếng Quốc tế ngữ * es - tiếng Tây Ban Nha * et - tiếng Eesti * eu - tiếng Euskara * ext - tiếng Estremeñu * fa - tiếng فارسی * ff - tiếng Fulfulde * fi - tiếng Suomi * fiu-vro - tiếng Võro * fj - tiếng Na Vosa Vakaviti * fo - tiếng Føroyskt * fr - tiếng Pháp * frp - tiếng Arpetan * frr - tiếng Nordfriisk * fur - tiếng Furlan * fy - tiếng Frysk * ga - tiếng Gaeilge * gag - tiếng Gagauz * gan - tiếng Cám * gan-hans - tiếng Cám (Giản thể) * gan-hant - tiếng Cám (Phồn thể) * gd - tiếng Gàidhlig * gl - tiếng Galego * glk - tiếng گیلکی * gn - tiếng Avañe'ẽ * got - tiếng ������������ * grc - tiếng Ἀρχαία ἑλληνικὴ * gsw - tiếng Alemannisch * gu - tiếng ગુજરાતી * gv - tiếng Gaelg * ha - tiếng هَوُسَ * hak - tiếng Hak-kâ-fa * haw - tiếng Hawai`i * he - tiếng עברית * hi - tiếng Hindi * hif - tiếng Fiji Hindi * hif-latn - tiếng Fiji Hindi * hil - tiếng Ilonggo * ho - tiếng Hiri Motu * hr - tiếng Hrvatski * hsb - tiếng Hornjoserbsce * ht - tiếng Kreyòl ayisyen * hu - tiếng Magyar * hy - tiếng Հայերեն * hz - tiếng Otsiherero * id - tiếng Indonesia * ig - tiếng Igbo * ii - tiếng ꆇꉙ * ik - tiếng Iñupiak * ike-cans - tiếng ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ * ike-latn - tiếng inuktitut * ilo - tiếng Ilokano * inh - tiếng ГІалгІай Ğalğaj * io - tiếng Ido * is - tiếng Íslenska * it - tiếng Ý * iu - tiếng ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ/inuktitut * ja - tiếng Nhật * jam - tiếng Patois * jbo - tiếng Lojban * jut - tiếng Jysk * jv - tiếng Basa Jawa * ka - tiếng ქართული * kaa - tiếng Qaraqalpaqsha * kab - tiếng Taqbaylit * kbd - tiếng Адыгэбзэ * kbd-cyrl - tiếng Адыгэбзэ * kg - tiếng Kongo * khw - tiếng کھوار * ki - tiếng Gĩkũyũ * kiu - tiếng Kırmancki * kj - tiếng Kwanyama * kk - tiếng Қазақша * kk-arab - tiếng قازاقشا (تٴوتە) * kk-cn - tiếng قازاقشا (جۇنگو) * kk-cyrl - tiếng Қазақша (кирил) * kk-kz - tiếng Қазақша (Қазақстан) * kk-latn - tiếng Qazaqşa (latın) * kk-tr - tiếng Qazaqşa (Türkïya) * kl - tiếng Kalaallisut * km - tiếng ភាសាខ្មែរ * kn - tiếng ಕನ್ನಡ * ko - tiếng Hàn * ko-kp - tiếng 한국어 (조선) * koi - tiếng Перем Коми * kr - tiếng Kanuri * krc - tiếng Къарачай-Малкъар * kri - tiếng Krio * krj - tiếng Kinaray-a * ks - tiếng कॉशुर - tiếng کٲشُر * ks-arab - tiếng کٲشُر * ks-deva - tiếng कॉशुर * ku - tiếng Kurdî * ku-arab - tiếng كوردي (عەرەبی) * ku-latn - tiếng Kurdî (latînî) * kv - tiếng Коми * kw - tiếng Kernowek * ky - tiếng Кыргызча * la - tiếng Latin * lad - tiếng Ladino * lb - tiếng Lëtzebuergesch * lbe - tiếng Лакку * lez - tiếng Лезги * lfn - tiếng Lingua Franca Nova * lg - tiếng Luganda * li - tiếng Limburgs * lij - tiếng Ligure * liv - tiếng Līvõ kēļ * lmo - tiếng Lumbaart * ln - tiếng Lingála * lo - tiếng ລາວ * loz - tiếng Silozi * lt - tiếng Lietuvių * ltg - tiếng Latgaļu * lv - tiếng Latviešu * lzh - tiếng Hán cổ văn * lzz - tiếng Lazuri * mai - tiếng मैथिली * map-bms - tiếng Basa Banyumasan * mdf - tiếng Мокшень * mg - tiếng Malagasy * mh - tiếng Ebon * mhr - tiếng Олык Марий * mi - tiếng Māori * min - tiếng Baso Minangkabau * mk - tiếng Македонски * ml - tiếng മലയാളം * mn - tiếng Монгол * mo - tiếng Молдовеняскэ * mr - tiếng मराठी * mrj - tiếng Кырык мары * ms - tiếng Mã Lai * mt - tiếng Malti * mus - tiếng Mvskoke * my - tiếng မြန်မာဘာသာ * myv - tiếng Эрзянь * mzn - tiếng مازِرونی * na - tiếng Dorerin Naoero * nah - tiếng Nāhuatl * nan - tiếng Mân Nam * nap - tiếng Nnapulitano * ne - tiếng नेपाली * new - tiếng नेपाल भाषा * ng - tiếng Oshiwambo * niu - tiếng Niuē * nl - tiếng Nederlands * nn - tiếng Norsk (nynorsk) * no - tiếng Norsk (bokmål) * nov - tiếng Novial * nrm - tiếng Nouormand * nso - tiếng Sesotho sa Leboa * nv - tiếng Diné bizaad * ny - tiếng Chi-Chewa * oc - tiếng Occitan * om - tiếng Oromoo * or - tiếng ଓଡ଼ିଆ * os - tiếng Ирон * pa - tiếng ਪੰਜਾਬੀ * pag - tiếng Pangasinan * pam - tiếng Kapampangan * pap - tiếng Papiamentu * pcd - tiếng Picard * pfl - tiếng Pälzisch * pi - tiếng पािऴ * pih - tiếng Norfuk / Pitkern * pl - tiếng Ba Lan * pms - tiếng Piemontèis * pnb - tiếng پنجابی * pnt - tiếng Ποντιακά * prg - tiếng Prūsiskan * ps - tiếng پښتو * pt - tiếng Bồ Đào Nha * pt-br - tiếng Bồ Đào Nha Brasil * qu - tiếng Runa Simi * qug - tiếng Runa shimi * rgn - tiếng Rumagnôl * rif - tiếng Tarifit * rm - tiếng Rumantsch * rmy - tiếng Romani * rn - tiếng Kirundi * ro - tiếng Română * roa-rup - tiếng Armãneashce * roa-tara - tiếng Tarandíne * ru - tiếng Русский * rue - tiếng Русиньскый * rup - tiếng Armãneashce * ruq - tiếng Vlăheşte * ruq-cyrl - tiếng Влахесте * ruq-latn - tiếng Vlăheşte * rw - tiếng Kinyarwanda * sa - tiếng Phạn * sah - tiếng Саха тыла * sc - tiếng Sardu * scn - tiếng Sicilianu * sco - tiếng Scots * sd - tiếng سنڌي * sdc - tiếng Sassaresu * se - tiếng Sámegiella * sei - tiếng Cmique Itom * sg - tiếng Sängö * sgs - tiếng Žemaitėška * sh - tiếng Srpskohrvatski / Српскохрватски * shi - tiếng Tašlḥiyt/ⵜⴰⵛⵍⵃⵉⵜ * shi-latn - tiếng Tašlḥiyt * shi-tfng - tiếng ⵜⴰⵛⵍⵃⵉⵜ * si - tiếng සිංහල * sk - tiếng Slovenčina * sl - tiếng Slovenščina * sli - tiếng Schläsch * sm - tiếng Gagana Samoa * sma - tiếng Åarjelsaemien * sn - tiếng chiShona * so - tiếng Soomaaliga * sq - tiếng Shqip * sr - tiếng Српски / Srpski * sr-ec - tiếng Српски (ћирилица) * sr-el - tiếng Srpski (latinica) * srn - tiếng Sranantongo * ss - tiếng SiSwati * st - tiếng Sesotho * stq - tiếng Seeltersk * su - tiếng Basa Sunda * sv - tiếng Svenska * sw - tiếng Kiswahili * szl - tiếng Ślůnski * ta - tiếng தமிழ் * tcy - tiếng ತುಳು * te - tiếng తెలుగు * tet - tiếng Tetun * tg - tiếng Тоҷикӣ * tg-cyrl - tiếng Тоҷикӣ * tg-latn - tiếng tojikī * th - tiếng ไทย * ti - tiếng ትግርኛ * tk - tiếng Türkmençe * tl - tiếng Tagalog * tly - tiếng толышә зывон * tn - tiếng Setswana * to - tiếng lea faka-Tonga * tr - tiếng Türkçe * ts - tiếng Xitsonga * tt - tiếng Татарча/Tatarça * tt-cyrl - tiếng Татарча * tt-latn - tiếng Tatarça * tum - tiếng chiTumbuka * tw - tiếng Twi * ty - tiếng Reo Mā`ohi * tyv - tiếng Тыва дыл * udm - tiếng Удмурт * ug - tiếng ئۇيغۇرچە / Uyghurche‎ * ug-arab - tiếng ئۇيغۇرچە * ug-latn - tiếng Uyghurche‎ * uk - tiếng Українська * ur - tiếng اردو * uz - tiếng O'zbek * val - tiếng Valencià * ve - tiếng Tshivenda * vec - tiếng Vèneto * vep - tiếng Vepsän kel' * vi - tiếng Việt * vls - tiếng West-Vlams * vmf - tiếng Mainfränkisch * vo - tiếng Volapük * vot - tiếng Vaďďa * vro - tiếng Võro * wa - tiếng Walon * war - tiếng Winaray * wo - tiếng Wolof * wuu - tiếng Ngô * xal - tiếng Хальмг * xh - tiếng isiXhosa * xmf - tiếng მარგალური * yi - tiếng ייִדיש * yo - tiếng Yorùbá * yue - tiếng Quảng Đông * za - tiếng Vahcuengh * zea - tiếng Zeêuws * zh - tiếng Trung * zh-hk - tiếng Trung (Hồng Kông) * zh-tw - tiếng Trung (Đài Loan) * zu - tiếng isiZulu |-|Danh sách nguyên ngữ=